


Kidnapped

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whumptober 2020, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: The 212th watched with bated breath as their General wearily lifted his head. The dark circles under his eyes were either from sleepless nights or from injury. They couldn’t tell.“Say “hello” to your audience.” The voice on the recording was silky smooth. The owner of the voice stepped into the frame. She circled the Jedi as though he were prey. She gripped his chin tightly and forced him to keep his eyes on the recorder. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be a direct follow-up/sequel to the first entry for this thing...can be read as one though. I didn't tag Ventress because I couldn't remember if I had planned on having this kidnapper be her.......

It wasn’t every day that a High General of the Grand Army of the Republic went missing. In fact, one might say that it  _ never  _ happened. 

The High Generals (the Jedi, some would remind others) were closely guarded by their men. It was hard to get any of them alone. And if you managed to, it never lasted very long. Their men were protective. They made sure their Generals were safe and alright (some would say it was just a product of their upbringing. Some would shake their heads and disagree). Anyone who watched the Clones fight with their Jedi would know that they worked well together and that they always had each other’s backs.

However, there were times when things went bad. There were times when the Clones weren’t fast enough or they had been beaten easily.

This was one of those times. 

Again, it wasn’t often that a General (mutters that they were just Jedi would escape from the mouths of those that knew better) would go missing. It wasn’t often that they were . . . kidnapped. But, if there was to be one General that drew the attention of an unknown sentient and manage to get themselves kidnapped, it would be High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Negotiator. The Master of the Chosen One. The Sith Killer.

(“How?” some would ask as they stared at their datapads as the news broke out around the galaxy. “I thought he was the best?” another would mutter. “I didn’t think it was possible for a Jedi to go missing like that.”)

It had been a week since Kenobi had disappeared. It had been a week of worry for the Jedi and those that served under the General. It had been a week of worry that escalated when the first recording arrived.

On  _ The Negotiator _ , Commander Cody and his  _ vod _ under the command of General Kenobi held their breath. They knew what was coming. They knew what the message would include. So, they weren’t surprised when they were shown in grainy footage, the image of their General strung up.

His wrists were held by restraints that connected to the ceiling above them. His shoes were gone and Cody could see his ankle had been injured. 

A swear escaping the mouth of one of the men behind Cody was all that was heard for a few moments. 

“Cody, his shoulders,” Stitch, the medic of the 212th, whispered in the Commander’s ear. 

“I know.” 

The 212th watched with bated breath as their General wearily lifted his head. The dark circles under his eyes were either from sleepless nights or from injury. They couldn’t tell. 

  
_ “Say “hello” to your audience.”  _ The voice on the recording was silky smooth. The owner of the voice stepped into the frame. She circled the Jedi as though he were prey. She gripped his chin tightly and forced him to keep his eyes on the recorder.  _ “We’re going to have so much fun together.” _


End file.
